The need for protective containers for razor cartridges has long been recognized. Protective containers protect both the user from accidental injury from exposed cutting edges of the blades within the razor cartridge and protects the razor cartridges and blades themselves from nicks and other damage. In general, there are two types of protective containers: a container for holding an individual razor cartridge and a tray-type container for holding multiple razor cartridges.
The two types of containers have certain advantages and disadvantages. For example, individual containers may be simple and provide a more efficient use of packaging space when quantities of cartridges other than the tray size are used; yet they may be inconvenient both to a manufacturer and a user for storing multiple razor cartridges together. In another example, while a tray-type container is convenient for storing together multiple razor cartridges its flexibility is limited as it can only store a fixed number of razor cartridges.
Another type of container allows individual containers to be connected in a side-by-side relationship. Allowing protective casings to be connected in a side-by-side relationship provides the manufacturer with flexibility to connect together the desired number of protecting casings, e.g., two, three, four, etc. Such containers are often symmetrical providing little or no distinction between the front and the back of the container. Such a lack of distinction can make it difficult for the user to properly orient the container for connection of the razor cartridge with a handle.
Thus, there is a desire to overcome the problem associated with prior art protective casings by providing individual containers that are connected to one another and have a clear orientation to allow the user to correctly connect the stored razor cartridge with a handle.